Bibimba
Horumon City, Planet Kinniku |classification = Seigi Chojin |chojin_kyodo = 100,000 Power |trademark_technique(s) = Horumon Savate (ホルモン・ソバット), Sex Appeal Attack (お色気攻撃) |family = Horumon Yaki (father) Harami (mother) Bulgogi Yaki (brother) Kinnikuman (Husband) Mantaro Kinniku (Son) |japanese_voice = Yuriko Yamamoto (Great Riot! Seigi Chojin), Michie Tomizawa (Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne), Sanae Takagi (Kinnikuman Nisei and Kinnikuman: Muscle Grand Prix) |other_voices = Veronica Taylor |anime = Movie 2 |manga = Chapter 82}} is a character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman and its sequel Kinnikuman Nisei. She is the love interest of Kinnikuman, the series' protagonist. She is renamed Belinda Muscle in the English-language Ultimate Muscle. 'About' Bibimba is a popular female character. This is a character that serves as a firm supporter of Kinnikuman, as well as part of an initial love-triangle with Mari in the comics, and later she becomes his wife and mother to Kinniku Mantaro. In the manga, she ages into a strict and firm mother, but in the anime, she becomes a loving and gentle mother. 'Story' 'Kinnikuman' '2nd Kaiju Extermination Arc' Bibimba is seen first in the Horomon Clan home. Kinnikuman: Chapter 82 It is shown that she is the daughter of Horumon Yaki, who is the leader of the Horumon clan. Bibimba is seen tending to her elderly father, when - abruptly - he throws his food at her and forces her to dodge, and Bibimba then swiftly counters and knocks the food over his head. This is seemingly a routine part of her training to be a strong Justice Chojin. A servant named Tanjio appears to tell them that Kinnikuman has returned to Planet Kinniku. Yaki Horumon sends Bibimba to take revenge on Kinnikuman. At first, she dives at him with a knife, but he ducks at the last moment and avoids her attack. This causes Bibimba to fall and scrape her knee, and Kinnikuman rips Meat Alexandria's to wrap her wound. Yaki - troubled by this - summons Kinnikuman to attend a duel with Bibimba, after he kidnaps Meat to force attendance. Bibimba easily strikes a blow on Kinnikuman, and proceeds to take a sword to kill him, but she hesitates after remembering his act of kindness. Kinnikuman is thus able to stop her blow, but - when he counters with a sword-attack - he slices open her leotard and reveals her in a nude state. Kinnikuman shows mercy on her, as he gives her Meat's new cape to cover her naked form. Bibimba then believes herself to be in love with Kinnikuman. Bibimba begins to wear traditional attire. Kinnikuman: Chapter 83 Seeing how she is infatuated with Kinnikuman, Horumon Yaki introduces her to Shishkeba Boo. Yaki promises the hand of Bibimba in marriage, so long as Shishkeba defeats Kinnikuman in battle. Bibimba rushes to the palace to beg Kinnikuman to flee the planet, but Shiskeba arrives in time to stop Kinnikuman. When it seems that Shishkeba may truly kill Kinnikuman, Bibimba refuses to allow him, saying that she will die, too, and is willing to sacrifice her life. Bibimba then travels back to Earth with Meat and Kinnikuman. Without anywhere to live, Bibimba stays in Beverly Park with Kinnikuman and Meat. Kinnikuman: Chapter 84 Bibimba wears only an apron, as she has no clothes with her on Earth, and contents herself doing chores for the group. Unable to attend on Kinnikuman as well as Meat, Bibimba flees and it is revealed that Meat and Kinnikuman are actively trying to get her to return to Planet Kinniku. On her way to find Kinnikuman to make amends, she is attacked by the Kaiju, Gonta. When Kinnikuman refuses to help her, and the Earth Defence Force arrives, Bibimba believes she is being tested on whether she can defend herself. This causes her to defeat Gonta on her own, without any outside help. This inspires Bibimba to join the Earth Defense Force and become independent, as she starts a life alone. Later, Bibimba's efforts are celebrated in a parade. Kinnikuman: Chapter 85 '21st Chojin Olympics Arc' On entering the ring, Bibimba accidentally runs into Warsman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 106 Warsman stops Mr Barracuda from attacking her. Kinnikuman: Chapter 107 Warsman trains for his match by seeing which inmates (on death row) can run past him, with the intent to kill them on their way past him - Warsman kills all 149 prisoners, despite Bibimba's pleas, but allows one elderly man to live, out of mercy so that he may meet his grandson. Kinnikuman: Chapter 109-110 Binimba gifts him with a belt before his match. He is revealed to be 5kg overweight at his weigh-in; Barracuda demands he remove the belt, but Binimba asks him to remove his claws, but - just as he decides to remove his claws - a child trips. Warsman offers to help them, but they attack him, and Warsman instead decides to remove the belt.Kinnikuman: Chapter 111 'Seven Akuma Chojin Arc' Bibimba appears at Kinnikuman's bedside, after his match against Stereo Cassette King. Kinnikuman: Chapter 127 She also attends his match against Black Hole, where she watches alongside Mayumi Kinniku. Kinnikuman: Chapter 128 It is Bibimba that deduces that Black Hole creates a series of illusions, and only one of which is the real one. Kinnikuman: Chapter 129 After his match, when severely injured, it is Bibimba that brings him his fresh costume so as to hide his wounds from his next opponents. Kinnikuman: Chapter 131 'Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc' When Sayuri Kinniku and Mayumi Kinniku are threatened by the guards, at the top of Osaka Castle, Bibimba appears in disguise - dressed as a knight with the visor down - to protect them and defeat the guards. Kinnikuman: Chapter 356 Bibimba explains to them that she sought to help them, in order to benefit Kinnikuman, and together they escape towards the ring-side to help both Kinnikuman and Kinnikuman Super Phoenix. They spend several chapters attempting to reach Kinnikuman and Super Phoenix, where - as Bibimba prepares to protect them against an apparent pursuer - Meat Alexandria arrives. Kinnikuman: Chapter 360 Bibimba - as Meat explains his arrival and the situation - sees a listening device and destroys it with her sword. Super Phoenix - and his team - capture Bibimba, Meat, Sayuri, and Mayumi. Bibimba tries to warn Kinnikuman of Super Phoenix's plans and traps, but Super Phoenix sexually assaults her with a forced kiss to silence her from saying a word. He threatens to force her to be his queen, should he win the tournament. Kinnikuman: Chapter 361 When Kinnikuman says that Phoenix is right, that she must marry the winner and not just him, and asks her to lead Ramenman and Geronimo to a hospital, Bibimba begins to cry in response. Bibimba agrees to please Kinnikuman, but cries again as Phoenix forces another kiss without her consent. This provokes Kinnikuman: he says he will fight not just for his friends, but for the love of Bibimba, and that he will fight immediately to save her from Phoenix. Bibimba is then - along with Sayuri, Mayumi, and Meat - tied to the chair for the two-against-three tag meatch between Kinnikuman and Super Phoenix. Kinnikuman: Chapter 363 Bibimba eventually manages to break her bonds, as she cuts the ropes with a fragment of glass, and - as she climbs to the top of the stands - threatens to throw herself to her death the second Kinnikuman gives up or quits his match. Kinnikuman: Chapter 377 Bibimba pleads with Kinnikuman Super Phoenix to fight fair, before she jumps in tears from the stands and towards the guest seats. Kinnikuman: Chapter 379 Phoenix and Kinnikuman call a momentary truce, as she falls towards her death, but she is caught in the flag of Planet Kinniku and survives the fall. Kinnikuman: Chapter 380 After she injures her face, Phoenix loses romantic interest in her, and Kinnikuman willingly is willing to throw his match in order to go to her side and be with her as a romantic partner. Kinnikuman swears to love her - even as she considers herself disfigured, and performs the Face Flash. Kinnikuman: Chapter 380 The light from Kinnikuman's face - as well as his unconditional love - heals her wounds. Kinnikuman: Chapter 381 'Kinnikuman's Wedding' After peace is restored, a wedding is prepared - half-a-year later - for Bibimba and Suguru. Kinnikuman: Chapter 390 Bibimba dresses in a Western-styled dress, with her father in attendance, and Kinnikuman appears - with bruises and torn mask from a sparring session - just in time to be wed. Kinnikuman: Chapter 391 'Kinnikuman Nisei' [[Hercules Factory Arc|'Hercules Factory Arc']] While Bibimba still cares dearly for her husband, the passing of time has turned her, in Suguru's words, into "an old battle axe" not unlike his own mother. By Kinnikuman Nisei's era, Bibimba has grown visibly older, but still graceful, and less incline to ignore the most antisocial and weird character flaws of Suguru. Furthermore, she's the first to point out that, growing older, Suguru has lost his stamina and fighting prowess, urging him to slow down and let Mantaro take his place among the Justice Chojins. Bimbimba and Suguru are described as having had Mantaro in their old age, apparently unable to get another son. As such, they both spoiled him as much as they could, impairing his early training. Despite that, at the beginning of the story is Bibimba to urge Suguru to let Mantaro join the Chojins on Earth. [[Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament|'Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament']] During this arc, Kinnikuman is cursed with an hourglass on his chest. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 185 The curse will sap his life, taking time from his body, but no one can remove it from his chest. The curse can only be destroyed through one of three means, one of which is a kiss from a true love. After Mayumi Kinniku, Sayuri Kinniku, and Mantaro Kinniku try to hug him, being that they love him, he remains cursed. Bibimba attempts to reverse the curse; she comes closest, as the hourglass nearly disappears entirely, but is ultimately unable to reverse the curse, as it returns. Desperate to save Kinnikuman, Bibimba finds Mari. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 195 Bibimba leaves them together, after giving them her full support, despite that she is in tears due to the fear that Kinnikuman may not be her true love, but is willing to sacrifice being with him to save his life. It is revealed that Kinnikuman could not betray Bibimba by hugging another woman, so he rejected Mari and allowed the curse to continue. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 205-206 Kinnikuman is ultimately saved by Terryman through other means. Once Kinnikuman's match is over, Bibimba greets him as her love. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 226 Anime Changes Kinnikuman Many of Bibimba's arcs were omitted from the anime, including the 2nd Kaiju Extermination Arc. In many arcs, her character is often entirely replaced with either Mari Nikaido or Natsuko Shono, and she is only seen during ending credits for the most part, as a nod to her involvement within the manga. Kinnikuman Nisei In the anime is suggested that Bibimba left a much stronger impact in Mantaro's heart and education than Suguru: while in the manga Bibimba and Suguru act both annoyed by Mantaro's will to become a scholar (albeit a flawed, slacking one), in the anime Bibimba acts supportive, sending in Mantaro's room a plate of his favourite meal to eat after completing his studies. Furthermore, while in the manga Bone Killer provokes Mantaro's reaction by mercilessly beating Ramenman, in the anime he smashes the Galbidon serving Mantaro had brought with him from Planet Kinniku, insulting his bond with Bibimba, having Mantaro loudly profess how deeply appreciates having a kind mother caring for him every day. 'Career Information' ;Titles ;*Earth Defence Force Member ;*58th Queen of Planet Kinniku ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) ;*X Kinnikuman ;*X Gonta ;*O Osaka Castle Guards 'Trivia' *She is named after bibimbap, a type of Korean food (비빔밥). *The anime version of Kinnikuman seemed to prefer Mari Nikaidō as Kinnikuman's girlfriend over Bibimba. This may have been done due to her having a Korean name during a time when Japan-Korean relations were not so good, while Mari represented a more favorable Yamato Nadeshiko type. The anime would have Kinnikuman fix Bibimba up with either Shishkeba Boo or Super Phoenix. This was later rectified in the Kinnikuman Nisei anime where Bibimba was correctly depicted as Kinnikuman's wife. *Favourite food is okayu Gallery Bibimba_3.png|Bibimba in disguise (Survivor Match Arc) Kin Bibinba Kawaii.png Kin Belinda.png Kin Bibimbap.png Kin Bibimbap wedding.png Kin Bibimba 3.png Kin Bibimba 4.png Bibimba_Cosplay_2.png Bibimba (nisei).gif Bibimbap Throne.jpg Bibimba.gif Bimb11.jpg Bibi.png|Bibimbap with Phoenixman Bibimba Shishkeba Boo.jpg|Bibimbap with Shishkeba Boo 'References' 'Navigation' ja:ホルモン・ビビンバ Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Horumon Clan Category:Female characters Category:Characters from Planet Kinniku Category:Seigi Chojin